


Whats Amazon?

by A_Lone_Cherry



Category: Mission: Yozakura Family
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Cosplay, Drabble, Online Shopping, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Cherry/pseuds/A_Lone_Cherry
Summary: Kengo goes shopping for his disguises on Amazon because of the Virus
Kudos: 7





	Whats Amazon?

Kengo barely used his phone for anything besides his social medias to post his cosplay and calling his sibilings when he needed help, so it was a shocker for him to find out that you could buy things online on a website besides the black market. After all that has happened, a bunch of small illegal business are closing down!

Well… If it was just a small website that did no harm he was fine with it! The only problem was giving away his information… He could think about that later. He entered the items he needed and found out all he needed to click was add to cart! 

He then sat down and crossed off those items from his list of shopping things. Amazon… It wasnt the worst thing he had ever done, but he should probably start heading to grab the package which was sent to an abandoned farm in Texas.


End file.
